Effervescence and Extremeties
by Natsu Naito
Summary: Yuffentine - A collection of drabbles and one shots following Yuffie Kisaragi and Vincent Valentine, inspired by various prompts. Ongoing until my fingers fall off or I simply cannot write for them anymore. (Taking requests!)
1. Chapter 1

**author's note**: So, school is beginning to calm down (for the most part), and thus I am going to attempt this! Prompts found here and there, and it will be updated anywhere between once a week or multiple in a day, depending on how I feel. (Honestly, I just really wanted more Yuffentine.)

* * *

**Destroy**

* * *

Vincent always had had a fear of holding too tightly and causing it to break. His fingers never clasped too tightly or for too long around Yuffie, nor did he chance being too close to her in case he somehow lost control of his monstrous side.

Destruction was in his veins. It had been since before the experimentations, boiling beneath the surface and fueled by each pull of a trigger. Turks were dangerous, disastrous. But at least they had control, precise and certain control that kept them from hurting their loved ones - if a Turk happened to let a soul close enough to their own hearts to have such people.

What he hadn't expected was the fact that, strangely enough, Yuffie had a desire to be destroyed. Not in the literal sense, of course, but somehow, over the time they had known one another and that intricate web had been crafted, linking them together, she had realized that she would do anything for the red cloaked male.

Taking his hand in her small one on an evening that he felt worse than normal, murmuring things to himself and speaking as if he were the worst being in the world, the ninja led him to her bedroom. And she healed him with the small but very there curves of her body and the perfection of her skin, just as he destroyed her heart with all the touches that, come morning, would mean nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Easter**

* * *

"...Tell me, what is the point of this?" Staring down at the brightly colored egg that had been placed in his open hand, Vincent was perplexed to say the least; all he could think was that it was a waste of perfectly edible eggs and a waste of money spent on the dye and whatever else may have been used in the making.

"Turn it over!"

At the very demanding voice from a woman much shorter than himself, he merely sighed and did as told, brows furrowing in only more confusion at what seemed to him to be a sticker of a bunny placed onto it. For several moments, the crimson eyed man continued to stare, pondering the purpose and wondering if this was some trick she was attempting to pull on him.

Before he could question her, she eagerly spoke again. "This one has a chocobo on it! And this one has a sticker of an egg! Eggception!" Yuffie's eyes nearly twinkled in her pleasure, opening her arms widely in a gesture meant to show off her creations.

Unfortunately, she gestured too grandly, a hand bumping into the stand that the eggs had been placed upon to dry - and with her ninja skills, she leapt to the ground in an effort to catch them, only to have them land with an unpleasant splat on her face and clothing, which pulled a displeased cry from her lips.

"...Would you like assistance in getting up?" His question was laced with clear amusement, something Vincent should have known better than to show; with an easy pull, she had managed to pull him atop her, coating the front of him in egg.

Silence fell between them before, as happy as before, Yuffie's voice filled the space. "I woulda had to do 'em over again, anyway! I forgot to boil them first..."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: just trying something new with this one! it kind of just slid off my fingers when thinking about vincent. i haven't tried to write in a while. D:

* * *

**guilt**

* * *

i.

it was in the darkness  
of the sleepless nights  
that he lay awake,  
thinking of a past love  
that left a bitter  
taste upon his  
tongue.

ii.

if her smiles  
were as contagious as  
the others said they were,  
he hoped his immortality  
also meant immunity -  
he'd rather not go through the  
hassle  
of vaccination.

iii.

in frigid winds,  
she inched closer to  
his side, pulling the cloak  
over herself; he  
frowned in distaste but  
did not push her  
away.

iv.

invariable guilt  
was beginning to  
frightfully vary; each moment  
spent beside a  
girl with unfathomable exuberance  
seemed to ease the  
weight from  
his crimson clad shoulders.

v.

vanquished guilt  
only returned tenfold the  
morning after he was  
foolish  
enough to let himself be selfish;  
they parted ways, both  
donning a mask of  
no emotion and too  
much emotion,  
respectively.


	4. Chapter 4

**author's note**: sorry, guys! i've been away for a while, due to finals and then just pure exhaustion. if anyone is interested, i am on tumblr, url frigidkisses, and you can send me requests for any pairing and theme there!

* * *

Irregular Orbit

* * *

Whatever force that linked the two together was utterly incomprehensible but entirely undeniable, a string that knotted about their fingers before becoming swallowed by flesh and sinking into veins, tying them together so completely that the only way to escape would be to cut themselves in half. And while neither denied this connection outright, they didn't openly agree to it, either. Most often it was only acknowledged when the ninja prodded at the crimson clad man's pride, hands on her hips as she loudly declared how much he cared for her before laughing at his perplexed expression, eyebrows knitted together as he questioned how such a small girl could have such audacity.

The thread between them merely grew stronger, thicker, burying itself further within their cores and twining around their hearts - one questionable, one free, both tethered together in a confusing web.

As it changed, they changed, the innocence and carefree act of the youngest fading into one of joy but understanding, eyes hard and thoughtful while alone but becoming bright and energetic the moment another walked into the room. Of course, he caught these moments when she believed herself to have no company, caught the moments when her mask fell completely and she cried for all that she had lost, all she never had. He had to fight away the urges to approach, to comfort, slinking into the shadows and watching with an odd pain as she dried her cheeks and forced a smile, intent on bringing happiness to the others.

And he changed as well, far more subtley but in a way the ninja was able to catch with her exceptional skills; those scarlet eyes became softer as he observed the genuine happiness of those around him, conflicted at their pain, joyous when he felt he had found a place, a family, something that wouldn't be ripped away from him or tested upon and something that he wouldn't have to lose. The male never showed these things outwardly, though, but just the smallest change in his eyes was enough to cause the young woman to grin and rest her chin on her palm, content to watch him until every other secret was successfully stolen from him.

With everything else shifting and adjusting, it was only natural that their own emotions and actions would follow as well; no longer did she loudly tease him for emotions she claimed he had but knew he didn't, instead becoming almost clumsy around Vincent to the point that once she had tripped over her own two feet and found herself in his arms, lips parted in surprise and stunned by the proximity of his own perfectly porcelain face. Her own turned bright red as she flustered and stumbled away, making an excuse as she ran to the other room to be comforted by a confused but gentle Tifa.

Their constant but rather irregular orbit was leading them closer and closer to collision, each day a very near brush with something greater than either of them could comprehend, something that send tingles up their spines and through their toes, however unwilling Yuffie was to admit that a ninja could have such feelings and however disdainful Vincent was of experiencing something with all his sins and age. But collision was unavoidable, a fact brought to attention as they found themselves pressed together, lips against one another's as a sense of destruction and being home washed over them all at once.


	5. Chapter 5

**author's note**: okay, just a quick warning: while this does not actually go into any detail about sexual actions, it is very clearly implied/mentioned, so if you don't like that, do not read. also, this is my first time actually attempting something like this, so please don't be too harsh. D:

* * *

Favorite Moment

* * *

He treated her as preciously as a porcelain doll, fingers ghosting over her curves as if she would break were he to press too hard, would cause a fracture in that flawless skin. Lips pressed against prominent collar bones as if it was the last time he would see her, drenching her with the emotion that failed to make it's way out of his throat, letting the words dance in the electricity that each caress caused in her; yet at the same time, each touch was hesitant, fear still lurking in the back of his mind that no matter what he had done to atone for his sins, he was committing a greater misdeed by tainting her innocence.

Yet she was dead set on proving to him that she wasn't a doll to place upon a shelf, to treat delicately and with the utmost care. Rolling him over with ease that wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't been so frustratingly gentle. Her lips trailed along his jaw, deviously nipping at his skin and causing him to inhale sharply, grinding her hips in a way that sent feelings coursing through him that he hadn't felt in some time. Anything but gentle, Yuffie let her body move in ways that seemed only natural, in ways that seemed to fit her body entirely perfectly against a man so many years her elder yet so clearly meant to be hers.

As fingertips brushed across his scars, however, suddenly Vincent felt so much more fragile beneath her, so much more breakable and broken; the ninja replaced her fingertips with her lips, placing butterfly kisses along his skin until the man beneath her realized how utterly frustrating the thought of fragility was.

Their positions flipped again, causing a shock of excitement down the Wutaiian's spine. Long fingers gripped her bare hips, pulling her closer and pressing his own against hers as he snarled against her neck, goosebumps forming on her skin as her back arched towards him. The feel of someone so close to him was still foreign, still incomprehensible, but it heated his entire body and spurred him onward, staking claim on her skin with bruises that would linger for days, each bruise accompanied by a gasp or low groan that embedded itself in his head and would torture him until next they joined in such a way.

If anyone were to ask Vincent's favorite moment, it would be a lie - for he could never bring himself to say that the best moment of his long life was a recent one, the one where the ninja's sweaty body writhed and bent like a bow, moaning his name in a manner that nearly drove him insane whenever he paused to think about it. Any thoughts of sin and tainting had flown from his mind, a mind that could conjure no thought other than how beautiful Yuffie was, how lucky he had gotten to steal her from all those she could have been with, the ones better suited for her spunk and energy. Except later that night, as he watched the woman fall asleep, he realized that any sexual experience was only a dull second in compared to how her eyelids fluttered in her sleep, how her lips mumbled drunken words and quirked upwards in a smirk, how every so often he was able to catch his name and his entire insides would melt due to something he could only compare to emotional sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

_author's note:_ hey guys! i've been gone for a bit, but here's another little yuffentine oneshot!

* * *

**"Oh! You mean like pirates?"**

* * *

"Oh! You mean like pirates?"

"...Not entirely, Yuffie."

"But you said they ravished towns and women, and stole booty!"

"To be precise, I said currency; and that does not mean they are anything like your 'pirates', Yuffie."

Crossing her arms across her chest, the ninja pouted stubbornly, nose scrunched petulantly. Maybe he didn't understand exactly what pirates were. Though, most pirateing happened in his era, specifically when this Turk-tale had taken place. "I think you encountered some real life pirates!" Arms flying above her head in excitement, her moment of pouting over (only because she had chosen to disregard all his decial), a large smile pulled at her cheeks and made the edges of her eyes crinkle.

"I think I'm gonna be a pirate ninja! Except I don't like water... So, specifically a chocobo-riding ninja." Nodding in affirmation, her hands fell to her hips, jutting a hip out to one side. "You can be my crew, Vinnie. Instead of hook, you have a golden claw!"

"Yuff-"

"And, since you're now officially a pirate and have had tons of experience with them in the past, I think it's only right of you to steal the best booty." Turning around, she wiggled her hips at him and glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the pale man suggestively. His crimson gaze had widened as much as they ever did before narrowing, a smirk tugging at thin lips.

"I believe you're correct."

Without another word, he brushed past, regular hand brushing her thigh before going to locate the large stash of materia kept in her room.


End file.
